


Now

by consultingshipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, cupboard fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingshipper/pseuds/consultingshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a crafty plan to prevent any further invitations to one of Mycroft's events. John is fairly happy to go along with it. Rated M for all the best reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

“Fuck me,” Sherlock whispers into John’s ear, fingers trailing up this sleeve of his suit jacket. He grins as he see’s John’s eye dart around, nervous someone else may have heard even though he knows they couldn’t have.

“Sherlock,” John says in a warning tone, “stop, can we please go one day without you causing a scene.”

Sherlock has started shifting his chair closer, making sure he is able to easily get in John’s space. “Why on earth would I agree to come to one of Mycroft’s functions other than to see you in a suit, and then rip you out of it?”

John blushes, Sherlock sees this as encouragement, “I want you _now_ , in me, I can barely keep myself off you.” He purrs deliciously in John’s ear, hand tracing up John’s thigh.

John closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath, glancing round the room once again.

“Come on love, don’t be so coy, I know you want to.” He just barely presses his lips against John’s throat, flicking his tongue right where John’s pulse is beating fast.

Johns gasps and his arm slides around Sherlock’s waist, just hidden by the table, and pulls him sharply, “I’m going to fucking ruin you, I’m going to tease until you’re begging, I’ll push you right to the edge and keep you there, desperate, wanting me, grinding yourself on my cock. “

Sherlock is panting softly in John’s ear, hot breath sending shivers down his spine. “Prove it.” He dares. He knows he has won, always knew he would.

John stares at him, ready to make good on his promises, trying to think of how they will excuse themselves. Sherlock has his phone out, fingers flying in his desperation to get out.

He sends the message and pulls John up as he sees his brother reach for his phone, “Quickly now John, before he has time to intervene.” John follows, his eyes meet Mycroft and he cringes, he reaches for the hand Sherlock is clutching his phone in, needing to know what the idiot has said.

“Sherlock,” John starts as they exit the grand hall and speed up their pace, “what did you say?” infuriatingly Sherlock just speeds up more, obviously with a destination in mind. He pulls a door open suddenly and drags them both inside, shutting it as soon as they’re in.

“Sherlock, what did you say?” John repeats as Sherlock begins to strip him, he grabs the other mans wrists gently, a warning. Sherlock sighs and pulls up the message on his phone, John groans as he reads it. ‘ _Might want to get the band going quite soon – SH’._

“You are a pain in the arse.” John says bluntly, although he has already relinquished his hold on Sherlock and has begun stripping the man instead.

Sherlock responds by dropping his hands to grand hold of John’s arse through his trousers and squeezing, “I don’t appear to be begging yet.” He mocks.

John shuts him up once and for all as his lips find Sherlock’s, he is messy with it, Sherlock is smiling into this kiss, clearly happy with the reactions he is provoking. They manage to strip themselves so they both have their trousers round their ankles, not enough room for them to be kicked away in the confined cupboard. Not that they mind and they try and force themselves closer together.

“Shit,” John whispers, pulling himself from the kiss, “we need lube.” Sherlock produces a small packet as if from nowhere and John decides not to ask if this was a plan or if Sherlock always carries it just in case. He just grabs it and starts to tear it open. He smears a quick coat over his own cock and then uses the remainder to open up Sherlock.

He is working his fingers inside Sherlock, producing some delicious sounds that he swallows directly from Sherlock's mouth, sweeping his tongue all over.

“Please, oh God John please, get in me, ahh... please, need you.” Sherlock rambles against John’s lips, he is pressed up against the wall, one hand gripping a shelf above him to hold himself up, both legs wrapped around John’s waist.

“God, I thought you’d never ask.” John pants against Sherlock as he slides himself in and settles them into a more workable position, legs shaking a little with the effort of keeping them upright.

John shifts his hips and moves his hips in the fastest rhythm he can manage, groaning and then biting into Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock’s eyes have glazed over, he pulls himself further onto John with each thrust, his head is rolling and his brain has short circuited.

John becomes frantic, pulling Sherlock closer and kissing him with a fine precision, biting onto Sherlock’s lip as he begins to come, eyes screwed shut. He pulls back a little, shaking and allows Sherlock to slide off him, steadying Sherlock on his feet he promptly sinks to his knees and goes to works on Sherlock.

He pumps the other mans cock that is so close to the edge he is surprised he has time to slide his mouth over it, tongue working at the head, then in a swift movement takes the full length, hearing Sherlock gasp and groan above him. Long fingers slide into his hair and tighten, beginning to grip.

John bobs his head smoothly, his tongue works expertly along Sherlock and he knows he’s close.

“John.” He moans.

John refuses to move from Sherlock’s cock, he takes it all as Sherlock comes, swallowing until Sherlock is done, then he pulls back and grins, looking up at Sherlock who is slumped against the wall, looking beautiful and ru

“Come on,” he says, standing and placing a soft kiss against Sherlock’s temple, “we need to head back.”

“No,” Sherlock mumbles, “staying here forever.”

John is pulling his trousers back into place, and trying to straighten himself out the best he can in the small, dark cupboard. He then helps Sherlock back into his clothes, knowing he will eventually take over his own dressing. His hands are batted away as he tries to tuck Sherlock’s shirt into his trousers.

“Stop, you’re creasing it.” He complains

John just sighs and moves his hand, once he is sure Sherlock is as put together as he can be he pulls them out of the cupboard.

They head back towards the great hall, where they are amused to hear faint music coming from. As they head through the door a few heads turn and there is a swell of quiet laughter from those nearest the door, causing John’s stomach to drop, he quickly heads back to where they were sat, eyes sticking to the ground.

Sherlock follows after, pulling out his phone to check his brother’s reply. Smiling as he sits down and makes eye contact with Mycroft. John leans over and groans as he reads the message over Sherlock’s shoulder. ‘ _I despise you, neither of you are invited again – MH’._

“Don’t tell me all that was just to avoid any future invites.” John asks desperately, Sherlock just looks at him and smiles innocently. “Would I?” He asks sweetly.

John drops his head to the table and covers his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
